


[Podfic] two out of three (isn't good enough)

by frecklebombfic (frecklebomb)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: 2015 IIHF Ice Hockey World Championships, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Magic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Cover Art Welcome, Established Relationship, Fluff, ITPE 2019, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frecklebomb/pseuds/frecklebombfic
Summary: Author summary from sphesphe:“We should talk to him,” Taylor insists.“Okay, yeah. Let me find my phone and we can—”Taylor shakes his head emphatically. “No no no, he won’t listen. Look, Ebs, you’re a magic-user, aren’t you? Can’t you do a spell? Bring him here where he belongs so we can really talk to him, you know?”Duration 0:15:49
Relationships: Jordan Eberle/Taylor Hall/Ryan Nugent-Hopkins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] two out of three (isn't good enough)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two out of three (isn't good enough)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987706) by [sphesphe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphesphe/pseuds/sphesphe). 

### [Podfic] two out of three (isn't good enough) 

Duration: 0:15:49 

###### Download:

  * MP3 link: [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/52md6ovoiyxvf1h/%5BHRPF%5D%20two%20out%20of%20three.mp3?dl=0) or [zipped mp3 file](http://itpe.fandomlibrarian.org/2019/2019ITPE0344.zip) | 7.43 mb.
  * M4B link: [Direct link](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/frec-podfic/Hockey+RPF/two+out+of+three/%5BHRPF%5D+two+out+of+three.m4b) or [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/md0j117j4tfsuzn/%255BHRPF%255D_two_out_of_three.m4b/file) | 7.44 mb. 

###### Streaming:

Your browser doesn't support streaming with HTML5, but you can still download this podfic from the other link/s provided.  
  
---  
  
### 

Thank you to sphesphe for granting permission to podfic this adorable fic! Thank you to the ITPE mods for running this fantastic exchange!

\- - -

This was made as a treat for Annapods, for the Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange 2019. Have some soft jocks being cute!!!

\- - -

Please be generous with your kudos and comments. I treasure every notification email I get ♥️


End file.
